Cheats
Battlezone and The Red Odyssey In-shell cheats, to be typed on the specified menu: :'''iamadirtycheater:''' Lists all missions in the selected campaign when typed at the mission briefing screen. :'''iampissediam:''' Presents a hidden audio log by [[Jason Bates]] when typed at the main menu. Not all of the command is required; "pissed**" is the only section recognised by the game. In-game cheats, to be typed during play while holding CTRL and SHIFT (these cheats also work in [[Battlezone: Battle Grounds]]): :'''time:''' In multi-player matches with a time limit, displays the timer. In matches with no time limit, displays the time elapsed. No effect in single-player. :'''loggit:''' Enables network logging in multi-player. :'''waves:''' Toggles terrain waves for lava on [[Io]] maps. Battlezone In-game cheats, to be typed during single play while holding CTRL and SHIFT (these cheats also work in [[Battlezone: Battle Grounds]] and [[Battlezone 98 Redux]], except where noted): :'''bzbody:''' Invulnerability. Does not protect against [[Sniper Rifle]] fire. :'''bztnt:''' Infinite ammunition. :'''bzfree:''' Infinite resources (both biometal and pilots). :'''bzradar:''' Perfect radar. :'''bzview:''' Allows satellite uplink without a [[Communications Tower]]. The following commands were added by Battlezone 98 Redux: :'''bzwinner:''' Win the current mission. :'''bzloser:''' Fail the current mission. Additional in-game commands to display collisions and hardpoints exist in debug builds of [[1.5 Patch|1.5]][http://videoventure.org/battlezone/cheat_codes.html Battlezone Cheat Codes] on [[videoventure.org]], but these are not available to the public. Dedications, each accessed by a nine-character code at any mission success screen: :'''wesley: '''Presents a message from [[Brad Pickering]], accompanied by a picture of his son Wesley, when typed at a mission completion screen. Three characters must be added at the end. :'''iamlinusc: '''Presents a list of dedications from [[Linus Chen]]. :'''iammonolith: '''A short list of thank-yous composed by [[Matthew Paul]]. The last two characters do not need to be typed. :'''iamcchico: '''A message from [[Carey Chico]] encouraging the user to buy another copy of Battlezone and a pair of hot pants. Curiously titled "Notes from Damien". :'''iamgsutty: '''"Welcome to Graphics Software Labs", a message from [[George Sutty]] thanking his family for their patience (with an accompanying picture and Bates' drunken message). :'''ifluffyou: '''A thank-you message from the [[George Collins|lead designer]] to the lead designer's lead girlfriend and their lead cat, Spurt. :'''iamjwaldo: '''A simple dedication from [[Jerry Waldorf]] to his then-girlfriend Elizabeth, now his wife. :'''fearmanox: '''A message from [[Will Stahl]] entitled "YOU MUST FEAR THE MANOX", dedicating the game to his late mother. The message was broken by [[1.3 Patch (Battlezone)|1.3]] but restored by 1.5. :'''iamagolma: '''A list of thanks by [[Andrew Goldman]], truncated from "iamagoldman". :'''iamwrosas: '''A message from [[Will Rosas]] which was restored by 1.5 after being broken by 1.3. :'''revoemag: '''A thank-you message from [[Mike Arkin]]. The code is one character short, so another must be typed. :'''iamcodeelf: '''A brief warning on leaving code unattended from [[Ken Miller]]. The "f" is unnecessary. :'''jensandersen: '''[[Jens Andersen]]'s thanks to his colleagues and friends. The last three characters are not required. :'''iambdiggs: '''[[Brian Diggs]]' message, written in a combination of German, Portugese and assorted other languages and only translated after fifteen years. Battlezone: The Red Odyssey In-shell cheats, to be typed on the specified menu: :'''sammy:''' Queues the [[Sammy]] bonus mission when typed at a mission success screen. :'''DOPEFISH:''' Provides a text message about the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dopefish Dopefish] when typed into a mission completion screen. In-game cheats, to be typed during single play while holding ALT and SHIFT: :'''tebuffy:''' Invulnerability. Does not protect against [[Sniper Rifle|Sniper]] fire. :'''tedeadite:''' Infinite ammunition :'''terat:''' Infinite resources (both biometal and pilots) :'''tedontdie:''' Perfect radar :'''tenerd:''' Allows satellite uplink without a [[Communications Tower]] Dedications, again accessible by typing a code at the mission debriefing screen: :'''waring:''' A message of thanks from [[Robert Waring]], accompanied by an audio recording and an image of the team. :'''mickb:''' A short thank-you from [[Mick Brown]] to the various community mapmakers who worked on Battlezone. :'''killerbee:''' The chorus of Metallica's 1986 track ''Leper Messiah'', written from bottom-to-top. The contributor is unknown. :'''cheeckpuppet:''' [[Richard Farrelly]]'s thanks to other team-members, other developers of Battlezone and Battlezone II and his fiancée :'''slingshot:''' A message and picture from [[Toni Chaffin]], thanking the rest of the team and his family. :'''pineapple:''' A message (simply "''What?''") and audio message from [[Matt Houser]]. :'''brianenoenoiagi:''' A list of [[Tom Cleghorn]]'s contributions and an ASCII art man. An additional dedication from [[Dan Tudge]] exists in the game's assets, but there is no code for it to be accessed by. Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs All cheats are to be typed at the main menu with the Z trigger held. :'''↑ → ↓ ←:''' Invulnerability :'''L R L R:''' Infinite ammunition :'''A B A B:''' Free buildings :'''B ← ↓ A:''' Allows satellite uplink without a [[Communications Tower]] :'''↑ → ↓ ← Start:''' Unlocks all levels :'''Hold R and press ↑, →, ↓ or ←:''' Increase game speed Battlezone II In-game cheats, to be typed in the console (usually accessed using Ctrl+` or Ctrl+~ depending on keyboard layout). These cheats work in [[Battlezone: Combat Commander]] unless otherwise stated.: :'''game.cheat bzbody:''' Invulnerability :'''game.cheat bztnt:''' Infinite ammunition :'''game.cheat bzfree:''' Infinite biometal :'''game.cheat bzradar:''' Perfect radar :'''game.cheat bzedit:''' Enables editor (CTRL+E to access, defunct in 1.3b45 but reintroduced by Battlezone: Combat Commander)[[1.3 Patch (Battlezone II)]] :'''game.cheat bzview:''' Enables satellite access on Shift+F10 (Editor only since 1.3.6.4p)[[1.3 Patch (Battlezone II)]] :'''ai.winmission:''' Instant mission victory (defunct in 1.2+) :'''game.cheat bzwinner:''' Instant mission victory (introduced in 1.2) :'''game.cheat bzloser:''' Instant mission loss (introduced in 1.2) :'''game.cheat bzstealth:''' Moves the user to team 0 (introduced in 1.3b55g) :'''game.cheat bzunstealth:''' Moves the user back to their original team (introduced in 1.3b55g) :'''game.cheat bzlockaip:''' Prevents the AI from switching between [[AIP|plan sets]] (introduced in 1.3b55g) :'''game.cheat bzsetaip .aip :''' Forces the specified team to use the declared AIP (introduced in 1.3b55g) Pilot cheats, to be used as the player name at the pilot select screen: :'''Play ISDF:''' Unlocks all missions up to the start of [[A Battle Royale]]. :'''Play Scion:''' Unlocks all missions up to the start of [[A Species Not Worthy]]. Battlezone: Combat Commander added the following additional pilot cheats: :'''Play All ISDF:''' Unlocks all missions of the [[ISDF Campaign]] and [[A Battle Royale]]. :'''Play All Scion:''' Unlocks all missions of the [[ISDF Campaign]] and [[A Species Not Worthy]]. Other Battlezone Games Battlezone 2000 All cheats to be typed at the tank selection screen. :'''OPTION 1, OPTION 1, OPTION 1, RESTART or OPTION 1, OPTION 1, hold OPTION 1 and press PAUSE:''' Launches the original version of the game. References